Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to wireless sensors and applications thereof.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are known to include wireless transceivers that communication directly and/or over a wireless communication infrastructure. In direct wireless communications, a first wireless transceiver includes baseband processing circuitry and a transmitter to convert data into a wireless signal (e.g., radio frequency (RF), infrared (IR), ultrasound, near field communication (NFC), etc.). Via the transmitter, the first wireless transceiver transmits the wireless signal. When a second wireless transceiver is in range (e.g., is close enough to the first wireless transceiver to receive the wireless signal at a sufficient power level), it receives the wireless signal via a receiver and converts the signal into meaningful information (e.g., voice, data, video, audio, text, etc.) via baseband processing circuitry. The second wireless transceiver may wirelessly communicate back to the first wireless transceiver in a similar manner.
Examples of direct wireless communication (or point-to-point communication) include walkie-talkies, Bluetooth, ZigBee, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), etc. As a more specific example, when the direct wireless communication is in accordance with RFID, the first wireless transceiver may be an RFID reader and the second wireless transceiver may be an RFID tag.
For wireless communication via a wireless communication infrastructure, a first wireless communication device transmits a wireless signal to a base station or access point, which conveys the signal to a wide area network (WAN) and/or to a local area network (LAN). The signal traverses the WAN and/or LAN to a second base station or access point that is connected to a second wireless communication device. The second base station or access point sends the signal to the second wireless communication device. Examples of wireless communication via an infrastructure include cellular telephone, IEEE 802.11, public safety systems, etc.
In many situations, direct wireless communication is used to gather information that is then communicated to a computer. For example, an RFID reader gathers information from RFID tags via direct wireless communication. At some later point in time (or substantially concurrently), the RFID reader downloads the gathered information to a computer via a direct wireless communication or via a wireless communication infrastructure.
For instance, in automobiles, wireless tire pressure monitoring sensors are used to provide tire pressure information to an automobile's computer. The sensors may indirectly or directly sense tire pressure. For example, indirect sensing calculates tire pressure from measured revolutions of the tire via the sensor. As another example, direct sensing measures the tire pressure from inside the tire. Direct sensing provides a more accurate measure of tire pressure than indirect sensing, but does so at a cost. In particular, direct wireless sensors include a battery and micro-electromechanical semiconductor (MEMS) circuitry to sense the tire pressure.